1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to an improvement in a structure for regulating a drag mechanism for a spool in a spinning reel for fishing, in which the range of levels to which a drag is regulated, is limited more than that in a conventional structure of this kind, so as to prevent the excessive tightening of the drag, which causes the breakage of a fishline, and the excessive loosening of the drag, which causes the slackening of a fishline, and thereby enable the drag to be operated optimumly during the fishing.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The so-called rear drag systems, in each of which a braking mechanism is provided at the rear portion of a spool shaft, are known as drag regulating mechanisms for spinning reels. In all of these drag regulating mechanisms used at present time, the drag is regulated to a suitable spool shaft braking force between a minimum spool shaft braking force and a maximum spool shaft braking force so as to decrease and increase the spool shaft braking force continuously in accordance with the kind of an object fish and the fishing conditions.
However, in practice, the regulation of the drag must be done momentarily and frequently in accordance with the fishing condition, and requires a great deal of skill. If the braking of the spool shaft cannot be done suitably by the drag, a fish would be lost. Moreover, too large a braking force is applied to the spool shaft by mistake to cause the fishline to be cut, or, conversely, the drag is excessively loosened to cause the fishline to be slackened, i.e., become wavy.